


47 (Moon-Viewing Recital Remix)

by NinthFeather



Series: Red Thread Record [3]
Category: Kagerou Project, Sarishinohara | サリシノハラ, Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, F/M, Idol Groups are Not Fun, Idol Singers, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinthFeather/pseuds/NinthFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not giving up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	47 (Moon-Viewing Recital Remix)

Everything hurts, but she doesn't let it get to her.   She wears her smile like a shield but also tries to make it real.  She talks to the other idols when she can, and when she just isn't able to, she listens to his old mixtapes instead of crying under the makeup table.

She’ll graduate soon.  She keeps forgetting, and reminding herself.  She’ll graduate soon and if she wants to move on to better things, she has to succeed here.  Even if she wants to quit sometimes.  He believed in her, and Momo believes in her.

She can do it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a re-working of another fanfic, but rather a remix of the story of the song Yonjyuunana with the themes from Otsukimi Recital applied to it. 
> 
> See [Distant Record](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3679794) for the explanation of the character names I'm using for the Sarishinohara cast.


End file.
